Sic O' Clock News
Sic O'Clock News is a Filipino political satire news program of IBCThank you, Direk Marilou |last=Jr |first=Bert B. Sulat |date=2012-10-09 |work=[[Rappler] |access-date=2019-02-16 |language=en]In praise of direk Marilou |last=Lo |first=Ricky |date=2010-03-29 |work=The [[Philippine Star] |access-date=2019-02-16], designed as a fake news program, depicting the hottest items in the current events and gives a humorous stories which is related to the biggest news that are happening to the country. The first incarnation of the fake news program was anchored by Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada as newscasters of a parody newscast while veteran actors like Joji Isla, Rene Requiestas, and many more doing comedy skits, which aired from 1987 to 1990 and originally aired every Sunday nights, then transferred to Monday nights and later transferred to Saturday nights. The second incarnation of the fake news program premiered on the network's Primetime ng Bayan evening block on February 11, 2019, replacing Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?. It is currently anchored by Isko Salvador as Brod Pete and Assunta De Rossi, It airs from Monday to Friday at 5:30 to 6:30 p.m. (PST) after Express Balita. The show's popularity due to the funnier side of the hottest issues in the country. Legacy The first-ever political satire program aired in Philippine television, produced and aired on IBC 13 during the 80s, when the time as IBC was sequestered by the government. Sic O’Clock News redefined comedy in the Philippines as it pushed the envelope and reasserted the newly-regained democratic freedom of Filipinos. Most likely inspired by the America’s long-running weekly comedy sketch Saturday Night Live (SNL), Sic O’Clock News spoofed each week’s hottest news and figures in politics, weather, sports and showbiz. While it kept viewers entertained, it also updated them on current events, and helped them understand intelligently how the news affected their daily lives and even their future. The show made people pause and think while laughing at themselves or their situation. This is the original cast -- so wild, so wacky, so funny. It was led by high-powered brains in movie and comedy, like director Marilou Diaz-Abaya, chief writer Amado Lacuesta, news anchors Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada. with the production and support staff, alongside from the cast. The program has produced some of the best natural comedians during that time, like Rene Requiestas, Joji Isla, Manny Castañeda, Ching Arellano, Jon Achaval, Wilson Go, Khryss Adalia, Errol Dionisio, etc. 'Awards' Sic O'Clock News won the Best Comedy Show award at the 2nd PMPC Star Awards for Television in 1988. Fabregas won the Best Comedy Actor. 'Aftermath' In an era where comedy ruled the Philippine TV programming, Sic O'Clock News distinguished themselves as the first political satire program in the country. Since then, satire became part of comedy programs here in the country; notables ones include such themed-spoofs from popular gags shows Super Laff-In, Tropang Trumpo, Goin' Bulilit and Bubble Gang; while several political sitcoms were established such as Abangan Ang Susunod Na Kabanata and also a fake-news format (similar to Sic O'Clock News itself), Wazzup Wazzup. In 2003, Sic O'Clock News was part of the throwback program of IBC as Retro TV. The latter was also re-aired on IBC Classics in 2014. After 28 years, Sic O'Clock News was revived on February 11, 2019 by transforming the political satire from a weekly program into a daily early evening satirical news program promoted to the network's Primetime ng Bayan block, serving as a pre-program to the network's flagship national evening newscast, Express Balita. During the commercial breaks are Teka Muna and Sandali Lang, and back to the show as Balik Sic O'Clock. Casts '1986-1990' * Jimmy Fabregas as Sonny Esguerra (1987-1990) * Ces Quesada as Lilian Polly Catubusan Labaybay (1987-1990) * Rene Requiestas (1987-1989) * Junix Inocian (1987-1988) * Manny Castaneda * Joji Isla * Wilson Go * Jon Achaval * Ching Arellano * Pen Medina * Errol Dionisio * Celeste Bueno * Khryss Adalia * Nonoy Oplas (1990) * Nonie Buencamino (1990) * Domeng Landicho (1990) '2019-present' * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Assunta De Rossi * Miel Abong * Joey Paras * Kim Idol * Micah Muñoz * Aira Bermudez *Manuel Chua *Terence Baylon *Yvette Corral *Jeck Maierhofer *Mayton Eugenio *Kert Montante Production staff 1987-1990 * Marilou Diaz-Abaya – director * Angelo Rodriguez Lacuesta – main writer * Jobart Bartolome – script writer * Nonong Buencamino – musical director * Vincy Lirios – video researcher * Jun Segovia – researcher 2019-present * Mark Meily – director * Dan Salamante – main writer * Rolf Mahilom – script writer Soundtrack *''Sic O'Clock News (2019 version)'' - composed and remixed by DJ Tom Taus Awards * 4th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Gag Show) - Won * 2nd PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Jaime Fabregas) * 2nd PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Comedy Show) - Won See also *Sic O Clock News Classic - YouTube *Thank you, Direk Marilou *80s kids will know | Concept News Central *State of National Television Assessment (SONTA) | Philstar.com *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search (February 24, 1990, page 16) *Brod Pete is Set to Host ‘Sic O'Clock News’ *IBC 13 executives explain programming decision to air weekly primetime shows in one weeknight *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1987 Philippine television series debuts Category:1990 Philippine television series endings Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s satirical television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:News parodies